


Anxious

by stonerskittles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygritte smoothed her hands down the sides of her dress, uncomfortable and anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Ygritte smoothed her hands down the sides of her dress, uncomfortable and anxious. 

The dress is dark blue, the hem just brushing the floor and sleeves to her wrist. She pulls at the sleeves lightly, careful not to rip the fabric. 

"Stop fidgeting," Jon says, placing a hand on her shoulders. "You look beautiful." 

"You know nothing, Jon Snow," Ygritte says, punching him in the stomach.

Since moving to Winterfell Ygritte has been forced to wear dresses before, but she’s never been this nervous before, not even when Eddard Stark announced her and Sansa’s engagement and two hundred pairs of eyes were on her. 

She still shudders at the memory.

"Why do they make you wear a dress?" Arya asks from where she’s sitting on the floor next to Shadow, tugging at her own dress. "You should wear your battle armour." 

"It’s tradition," Catelyn says as she walks into the room. "You’ll wear one when you get married." 

"I’m not getting married," Arya insists loudly, and Catelyn scowls at the girl before turning to Ygritte.

"You look just as beautiful as Sansa," she says, clasping her hands together.

There are tears in the older woman’s eyes as she steps forward, arms extended. Ygritte hugs her back warily, glaring at Jon who’s laughing at her. 

"It’s time."

Ygritte feels like she might throw up as they lead her outside the castle, but as soon as she sees Sansa, that all fades away and she has to physically stop herself from running up the cleared path. 

She’s not ashamed to admit that she cried when she finally got to kiss her bride, but it’s okay because Sansa is crying too, laughing into her mouth as Jon and Robb start whistling. 

"Forever Yours," Sansa murmurs into her ear. 

Ygritte interlocks their fingers. “Forever Yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
